


It's Cold

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I've said it before and I'll say it again, M/M, also happy #PolarVortex2019, and i live in Canada, it's so flip-fracking COLDDDD, lukaniel is a blessing to this fandom, okay?, this is just super self-indulgent soft emo bois bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Nathaniel is cold. Luka helps him warm up.





	It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> it's cold and it's February so that means it's time for writing soft warm winter cuddles while my IRL body freezes to death because i've been sitting INDOORS all day and my fingers are half-NUMB
> 
> also woot @Eden, Season, Sierra, and all y'all lukaniel shippers, thanks for existing y'all give me life

The door slammed open. There were a few heavy footsteps and a soft jingling noise and muttering as someone fumbled with their keys.

Luka relaxed and let his hand drop from his guitar, listening carefully to the sounds coming from outside the room. Two thuds, followed by the rustling of winter outerwear being removed and put away. Footsteps fading away, then drawing closer, and a moment later, Nathaniel’s face appeared in the doorway.

“You’re back.”

Nathaniel nodded in lieu of a response and shivered. “It’s cold.”

“I can tell,” Luka laughed. “Your face is practically blue but your nose is the same color as your hair.”

Nathaniel scrunched his nose. “Is it? I tried not to take too long outside but the ground was so slippery _everywhere_ that I was practically half-frozen by the time I finally got inside.” He flexed his fingers to demonstrate, wincing when they barely moved. “I can barely feel _anything._ ”

Luka expression changed immediately and he sat up straight. “Are you okay?”

Nathaniel nodded, looking away for a moment in thought.

He looked back at Luka. “How are _you_ not freezing, is my question. You’re literally in a t-shirt and not dead yet?!”

Luka chuckled. “Well you did just come in from outside. Plus, I’ve just been chilling on my bed since you left,” he added, gesturing to the small space heater beside the bed.

“I’d say you were doing the opposite of chilling but I won’t go there,” Nathaniel said, crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing his hands along his arms to warm up.

“No, but really,” Luka said, standing up, “You should really warm up. I’ll go make us some hot chocolate and then we could sit in front of the fireplace or just come back here.”

“Thanks, that’d be nice.”

Luka walked over to the door, which was now almost fully open. Nathaniel moved aside to let him pass through, but the guitarist stopped in the doorway.

He put a hand on the redhead’s shoulder, drawing it back just as quickly. “Whoa, you’re cold.”

“I know,” Nathaniel said, grinning softly. “I only told you about ten times.”

The taller smiled and walked over to his closet, pulled out a cardigan, and put it on. He picked up a fluffy throw that had been tossed against a wall of the room, then came back to Nathaniel.

“Here,” he said, settling it over the redhead’s shoulders.

Nathaniel snuggled into it and Luka attempted the closest to a hug he could manage without freezing, then headed off to the kitchen to start with the hot chocolate.

The redhead followed him to the end of the hallway to where he’d put his outerwear, and picked up his bag of things, bringing them with him back to Luka’s room. He sat down right next to the heater and put his hands over it for a few moments, enjoying the waves of warmth that radiated from the appliance.

He reached over to empty the bag, which was still as cold as the frigid air outside. his sketchbook, pencil, the first pair of gloves he’d had to take off once they got soaked and froze, a box of pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery that were definitely no longer oven-warm… Nathaniel sighed, picking up the box and standing up, leaving for the kitchen.

“Nath?” Luka asked in surprise. “Why’d you take off the blanket? Aren’t you still cold?”

Nathaniel put the box down on the counter and joined his boyfriend at the stovetop.

“It’s colder when I’m alone,” Nathaniel complained, leaning into Luka’s shoulder.

He pulled away and played with a loose thread on the musician’s cardigan. Luka paused in the middle of stirring the contents in the saucepan and looked down at him. Nathaniel didn’t meet his eyes.

“Everything good?” Luka asked softly. “I’m just going to finish making the hot chocolate and then we can sit in front of the fireplace and watch Bob Ross painting videos on TV and eat those pastries you brought.”

“They’re frozen,” Nathaniel mumbled, head down, absorbed in the knit pattern of the cardigan. He tugged at the sleeve gently. “I want _you._ ”

Luka paused, only sparing a single glance at the saucepan to make sure nothing was burning, and turned so he was facing the artist. He gently wrapped his arms around the smaller’s cold form, pulling him in closer. He could just _feel_ Nathaniel melting into the hug.

He wasn’t sure if it was Nathaniel getting warmer or his own skin becoming familiar with the cold contrast of the other’s, but it was no longer impossible to touch the redhead without risking contracting frostbite. Luka gave him one last squeeze and pulled away. Nathaniel pouted.

Luka reached over to pinch his cheek affectionately. “Don’t look so disappointed,” he teased gently.

Nath scowled.

Luka sighed. “How about I watch this to make sure it doesn’t boil over, then you go put that box in front of the heater in my room, and we cuddle the rest of the afternoon till Juleka and Rose come home.”

Nathaniel looked up at him.

The guitarist chuckled. “I take it that you’d rather we do that,” he concluded.

“Mhm,” Nathaniel mumbled, leaning back into his shoulder.

His hair tickled Luka’s neck but the taller didn’t pull away, instead wrapping an arm around the redhead’s waist.

After a little while, Luka pulled away and turned off the heat, reaching for the pair of mugs on the counter and dividing the hot chocolate between them. He put them on a tray and grabbed the box on the other side of the counter, opening it. He let Nathaniel pick a few of the pastries and put them on a plate, adding it to the tray.

They brought the tray back to Luka’s room and settled down on the floor, a blanket beneath them, and dug in. Luka searched in his playlist for a softer, cozier song, and they sat comfortably drinking hot chocolate and not-too-frozen baked goods while the icy wind raged on outside the window.

“Still cold?” he asked after a few moments.

Nathaniel shook his head, nibbling on the edge of a cookie. “Just a bit.”

Luka leaned over and pulled Nath in closer, arranging the blanket around them both. He smiled softly “Then let’s fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> we need more lukaniel please and thank you


End file.
